Refleksi Afeksi
by Nerazzuri
Summary: Alfred bersyukur bos menugaskannya ke Italia Utara. Karena di sini hadir entitas istimewa. Boleh saja orang lain menganggap Feliciano hanyalah personifikasi biasa. Tapi Alfred memiliki pandangan berbeda. AmeIta for Ryuna Ohime. Sho-ai. Mind to RnR?


**Hetalia- Axis Power belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Warning: AU, typos, possibly OOC dan sederet kesalahan lain**

**Pair: AmeIta slight GerIta**

**Special fic for Ryuna Ohime  
><strong>

.

.

Harum minyak zaitun menguar dari dapur mini. Terdengar seruan vee~ berkali-kali. Tanpa melihat pun Alfred telah mengetahui, yang tengah berada di dapur tentu Feliciano yang akan membuat _panini._

Tak sampai lima menit _panini_ tersaji. Tak ada _burger_ bukanlah masalah berarti. _Panini_ –_sandwich_ khas Italia- pun cukup menjadi subtitusi. Terlebih kala senyum riang Feliciano menyertai.

"Vee~ _panini_-nya sudah jadi. Alfred suka _panini_, kan?" tanyanya sembari mengerjapkan lingkar _amber_-nya.

"_Burger _lebih enak sih. Tapi karena kau membuatnya khusus untuk _hero, hero_ akan memakannya. Seorang _hero_ sepertiku memang akan selalu mendapat perlakuan istimewa. Hahaha~"

Beruntung, yang tengah berdiri di depannya sembari membawa _pasta_ adalah personifikasi berbudi nirmala. Andaikata yang mendengarnya adalah saudara tuanya, tentu reaksinya akan berbeda. Personifikasi Italia Selatan memang takkan ragu menyebut Alfred besar kepala.

Alfred melirik Feliciano yang tengah menikmati _pasta_. Diam-diam ia bersyukur bos menugaskannya ke Italia Utara. Karena di sini hadir entitas istimewa. Boleh saja orang lain menganggap Feliciano hanyalah personifikasi biasa. Tapi Alfred memiliki pandangan berbeda.

Feliciano Vargas adalah seorang personifikasi yang ceria. Entah bagaimana caranya, ia selalu bisa membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya turut berbahagia. Bagi Alfred, suara riangnya bahkan lebih baik dari secangkir _caffe_-_nero_ untuk menyegarkan mata.

"Hhe? Alfred kenapa melamun? Apa _panini_-nya tidak enak?" tanya Feliciano.

"Tentu saja _panini_-nya enak. Kau kan pandai memasak. Apalagi kau membuatnya untuk _hero_ sepertiku. Tentu kau membuatnya menjadi makanan yang istimewa dengan bumbu-bumbu rahasia bertabur cin…"

Alfred nyaris tertohok kalimatnya sendiri. Nyaris ia mengucap kata bermakna afeksi. Ia sedikit salah tingkah kala Feliciano member i atensi. Seolah menanti kelanjutan kalimat yang belum usai.

"Syukurlah. Kupikir Alfred tidak suka." Lagi, senyum manis menghiasi raut pemuda gipsi.

Alfred tak tahu pasti, kenapa detak jantungnya mengalami akselerasi. Sejalan dengan perubahan ini, magenta tipis turut eksis di kedua pipi. Sulit dipungkiri, dirinya memang telah terikat sebuah emosi. Seorang Feliciano Vargas nyatanya berhasil memberi impresi.

Entahlah, Alfred masih ingin menguji. Emosi ini sekedar ilusi perangkai mimpi ataukah memang merefleksi sebuah afeksi.

.

.

.

"Tidak akan berhasil, bodoh. Kalian terlalu berbeda."

Begitu reaksi Arthur kala Alfred berbagi cerita. Sedikit mengherankan memang, namun begitulah fakta yang ada. Diferensiasi mereka nyata-nyata kentara.

Jika Alfred dikenal akan pribadinya yang atraktif, maka Feliciano dikenal karena naif. Sungguh, Arthur tak memiliki ambisi negatif. Hanya sekedar menyadarkan Alfred akan pribadi mereka yang cenderung kontradiktif.

Tapi jangan sebut Alfred personifikasi Amerika jika semudah itu ia menyerah. _Hero _selalu menang, demikian asumsi yang telah menyatu dalam tiap tetes darah. Demi Tony-yang-entah-berasal dari-planet apa, Alfred rela walau harus cakar-cakaran dengan kakak Feliciano yang pemarah.

Seperti sore ini, kala Alfred bertandang ke rumah duo gipsi.

"Mau apa kau ke sini? Pulang sana. Tidak ada _burger _di sini," tukas Lovino sembari melipat tangan di depan dada.

"Ya, ampun. Kau kan tidak perlu segalak itu pada pahlawan sepertiku. Ngomong-ngomong aku datang untuk menikmati _panini _buatan Feliciano. _Yeah_, memang tak seenak _burger _sih, tapi…"

"Kubilang pulang sana! Ich! Sungguh menyebalkan bertemu dua makhluk tolol di hari yang sama," potong Lovino.

"Vee~ Alfred sudah datang." Seruan riang Vargas muda menengahi. Oh, sungguh menyenangkan melihat Feliciano mengenakan apron sewarna kelopak _daisy_. Lengkapi dengan senyum sehangat mentari. Alasan yang cukup untuk menyebutnya pemandangan indah di senja hari.

Setidaknya sebelum ia mendapati si rambut klimis turut memberi presensi.

Beradu pandang dengan pemilik lingkar lazuardi yang lain, Alfred mendapati sambutan tak ramah. _Yeah,_ ia memang tahu, mana mungkin Ludwig rela membuka mulut untuk berbasa-basi atau sekedar memberi senyum cerah. Tapi, bisakah ia menyebut, Ludwig juga tengah berupaya memenangkan hati pemuda yang dianggap lemah?

"Ya ampun, apa kalian sudah benar-benar bangkrut sampai-sampai untuk makan pun kalian harus ke sini?" tukas Lovino.

"_Fratello_, aku yang mengundang mereka kok. Kan asyik kalau kita bisa berkumpul bersama. Lagipula aku memasak cukup banyak untuk kita semua. Untuk _fratello _sudah kusiapkan _spaghetti bolognaise_ dan _minestrone_," ucap Feliciano.

Lovino hanya bisa mendecak sebal. Baginya, menolak tawaran _minestrone_ buatan sang adik tentu tak masuk akal. Biarlah, kali ini saja ia rela berbagi meja dengan dua personifikasi yang dianggapnya bebal

Alfred tak bisa menyembunyikan _hi-five_-nya kala ia duduk di sisi kanan Vargas muda. Oh, abaikan saja Ludwig yang memberikan _death glare_ terbaiknya. Tak perlu ia menghiraukan tatapan bermakna hentikan-cengiran tololmu-itu-Amerika milik Vargas yang lebih tua. Cukup dengan satu senyuman Feliciano maka segala ketidaknyamanan akan sirna.

"Jadi, Feliciano, bisakah kau menemaniku ke San Siro besok siang?" tanya Alfred.

"Besok Feliciano akan menemaniku ke pusat kota," potong Ludwig rehat sejenak dari aktivitasnya menyantap _mashed potato._

"Vee~ aku bisa menemani Alfred kok. Kan aku dan Ludwig ke pusat kota menjelang sore. Iya, kan, Ludwig?" ucap Feliciano.

"Memang. Tapi aku tak yakin kau bisa datang tepat waktu jika sebelumnya kau pergi ke San Siro. Kupikir kepentingan negara itu lebih penting dari sekedar mengobservasi pemain-pemain sepakbola," ucap Ludwig.

"Jangan bicara seolah Luca Toni adalah hasil didikan Bundes Liga, Kepala Kentang." Lovino turut menimpali.

Ludwig melirik tak senang, Alfred merasa menang. Ucapan Lovino dirasa sebagai sebuah peluang. Terselip asa, Vargas yang lebih tua takkan menjadi penghalang. Jika benar demikian, Alfred takkan menyia-nyiakan peluang.

_'Feliciano, tunggu aku di hatimu.'_

.

.

.

Udara sejuk menjadi cuaca harian di musim gugur. Tak salah bila beberapa organisme memanfaatkannya untuk tidur. Beberapa orang memanfaatkannya untuk pergi berlibur.

Dan Alfred adalah salah satunya. Berdalih ingin melihat talenta-talenta dari Giuseppe Meazza, ia bisa mengajak pergi si penyuka _pasta_. Integralkan dengan estetika kota. Tentu cukup untuk menyebutnya kencan pertama.

"Aku ingin persepakbolaan di negeriku bisa berkembang seperti di sini. Aku sudah membuktikan bagaimana seorang David Beckham mampu mengubah citra dan persepsi masyarakat tentang persepakbolaan Amerika. Oh, ya, tentu aku tahu David Beckham berasal dari negeri Arthur yang lebih banyak memakai teknik _kick and rush_. Karena itu, aku juga ingin belajar teknik _catenaccio-_mu yang mengagumkan," ucap Alfred menggebu-gebu.

"Vee~ _catenaccio _memang terorganisir dan efektif untuk menjaga wilayah pertahanan. Memang terkesan lamban, tapi dari situ akan tercipta gerakan-gerakan yang indah dan beseni tinggi," ucap Feliciano penuh semangat.

Alfred memandangi pesepakbola ber-_jersey_ hitam-biru yang tengah menggelar sesi latihan. Beberapa _tifosi_ Inter Milan menyerukan dukungan. Sementara para pemain mendengarkan sang _allenatore _yang tengah memberi arahan.

"Feliciano, apakah kau juga seperti itu?" tanya Alfred.

Feliciano mengerjapkan mata. Mencoba mencerna tiap tutur kata pemuda Amerika. Tak kunjung mendapat jawaban, ia memilih untuk berkata, "Aku tidak mengerti yang Alfred bicarakan. Memangnya aku ini bagaimana, Alfred?"

"_Yeah_, kuharap kau tidak menerapkan teknik _catenaccio_ untuk hatimu. Kalau kau terlalu kuat bertahan, bagaimana caraku menciptakan gol untuk memenangkan hatimu." Ucapan Alfred terdengar sarat akan seduktif.

Hanya butuh dua detik untuk melihat eksistensi rona di kedua pipi. Oh, sungguh menyenangkan melihat Feliciano tersipu seperti ini. Rasa hangat menjalari seisi hati. Siapa yang meyangka, rona merah ternyata juga bisa beradiasi.

"Hhe? Apa Alfred err… benarkah… umm… maksudku, apa Alfred… menyukai… ku?" Feliciano terlihat ragu-ragu.

"Tidak," jawab Alfred singkat.

"Oh." Ada kekecewaan yang terselip dalam lingual Feliciano.

Alfred menebar senyuman. Semakin yakin dirinya tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan. Hanya selangkah lagi maka ia is memiliki sang pemuda rupawan. Setiap detik dari waktu yang mereka jalani telah membuktikan hatinya memang telah tertawan.

Alfred baru akan berucap kala Feliciano menepuk jidat. Ia melirik jarum jam yang menunjuk pukul empat. Seakan mendapat firasat, Alfred merasakan anomali yang tersirat. Ia menanti penjelasan dari sepasang bibir Feliciano yang masih terkatup rapat.

"Ya ampun, aku hampir lupa. Aku kan sudah berjanji akan menemani Ludwig. Alfred, bagaimana ini? Bisakah kita lanjutkan observasinya besok?" tanya Feliciano.

Oh, siapa yang sanggup menolak jika Feliciano yang meminta. Sungguh pun hati Alfred tengah tersulut bara demi mendengar nama Ludwig disebut, tetap saja hanya menghasilkan _output_ senyum ceria. Feliciano tak boleh tahu, betapa posesifnya pemuda Amerika.

"Tentu saja."

Hanya dua kata yang terlahir dari perbendaharaan katanya yang amat kaya. Dan Feliciano juga bukanlah personifikasi yang peka. Ia hanya mengulas senyum sembari pergi dari Giuseppe Meazza.

.

.

.

"Kau terlalu banyak makan _burger_, bodoh."

Arthur hanya tertawa ringan sembari mengangkat _scone_ dari oven. Lingkar sewarna klorofilnya melirik Alfred yang lesu seakan lupa minum suplemen. Sungguh sebuah kontraindikasi atas afeksi laten.

Alfred menyuapkan _scone_ tanpa minat. Berulang kali ia mencoba menepikan siksa yang menjerat. Ugh, betapa sakit kala membayangkan Ludwig mengencani pemuda yang membuat hatinya tertambat.

"Terlalu banyak makan _burger_ membuat daya pikir otakmu lambat. Sudah kubilang, makan saja _scone_ yang kubuat. Perlu kujelaskan lagi nutrisinya?"

_Yeah_, Arthur benar juga. Andai ia memberi jawaban berbeda saat Feliciano bertanya apakah ia mernyukainya realitanya tentu takkan sama. Ugh, padahal Alfred hanya ingin memainkan momentum saja.

"Jadi Artie, menurutmu aku harus bagaimana?"

"_Git!_ Namaku Arthur, bodoh!" umpat Arthur, "dan pertanyaanmu itu juga sama bodohnya."

Bodoh.

Benarkah ia sebodoh itu? Ugh, alih-alih memikirkan cara jitu, ia justru dipermainkan rasa cemburu. Bagi _hero_ sejati, seharusnya hal itu tak berlaku.

Ponsel _flip_-nya begetar. Menampilkan satu pesan singkat di layar. Dari sebuah nomor yang akhir-akhir ini cukup familiar.

**_Alfred, mau makan es krim denganku?_**

Tawaran yang teramat menarik. Rasanya akan sulit untuk menampik. Semoga ini momentum yang tepat untuk memulai aksi heroik.

"Yosh! Doakan aku, ya, Artie," ucap Alfred sebelum menyambar jaketnya.

"_Bloody_ _git!"_ maki Arthur tak senang.

Tapi siapa yang peduli? Alfred melangkah dengan wajah berseri. Dengan asa yang membumbung tinggi, Alfred pergi ke tempat Feliciano berdomisili.

Harapnya sedikit menguap kala berpapasan dengan Ludwig di pintu depan. Ada emosi tak terkatakan kala dua pasang manik sebiru lautan berjumpa dalam satu tatapan. Dalam hati, Alfred mempertanyakan, ada apakah gerangan?

"Jaga dia baik-baik," lirih Ludwig.

Alfred kian tak mengerti. Tak biasanya pemuda arogan itu berucap seperti ini. Pun demikian, Alfred tak ingin bertanya demi mendapat afirmasi. Yang ia lakukan justru memandangi Ludwig yang melangkah pergi.

"_Gelati_ _stracciatella_ _rossa_," Feiciano berseru sembari membawa dua mangkuk es krim vanila berpadu potongan _raspberry_ segar, "Alfred suka _gelati_, kan? Ayo, kita makan sama-sama."

"Oh, tentu aku suka," jawab Alfred.

Ia menarik sebuah kursi untuk diduduki. Lingkar lazuardinya mendapati sebuah keranjang berisi _pasta_ kering cepat saji. Dari kemasannya, ia tahu _pasta_ ini bukan produksi dalam negeri.

Jerman.

Itu negara yang tercantum dalam kemasan. Mau tak mau Alfred ingat saat dirinya berpapasan dengan pemuda Jerman. Barangkali ia membawanya sebagai buah tangan.

"Feliciano, antara _burger_ dan _mashed_ _potato_, kau lebih suka yang mana?" tanya Alfred.

"Eh? Aku? Vee~ aku suka _mashed_ _potato_. Di sini aku menyebutnya _pure di patate._ Jika dipanggang dalam oven selama lima belas menit dalam suhu 180 derajat akan menambah citarasanya, lho."

Alfred meringis sembari menyendok perlahan es krim khas Italia. Bicara dengan Feliciano rupanya tak bisa menggunakan metafora. Tak ada cara lain selain mengutarakan secara langsung esensi dari rasa penuh makna.

"Feliciano, mau jadi pacarku?" tanya Alfred.

Feliciano mengalihkan atensinya dari mangkuk es krimnya. Lingkar _amber_-nya mengerjap sembari menatap lingkar kebiruan milik pemuda Amerika. Sedang Alfred dilanda cemas luar biasa. Kalimatnya tadi, tidakkah Feliciano mengerti maksudnya?

"Alfred bilang Alfred tidak menyukaiku, kan?" ucapnya.

Ah, jadi karena ucapannya tempo hari. Alfred berdeham sebentarsebelum mengucapkan kalimat pamungkasnya yang mumpuni. Tatapan sarat afeksi ditujukannya untuk sang pemilik hati.

"Aku memang tak sekedar menyukaimu. Aku menyayangimu, mencintaimu dengan seluruh hatiku. Aku ingin menjagamu, melindungimu dengan segenap jiwaku. Karena kau telah mencuri hatiku," ucap Alfred mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat yang dikutipnya dari buku milik Francis, "jadi, kau mau, kan?"

"Vee~ aku mau! Aku mau!" ucap Feliciano girang, " aku juga merasa Alfred itu keren."

Oh, betapa pandainya pemuda ini membuatnya besar kepala. Alfred bangkit dari kursi demi menipiskan jeda. Dipeluknya pemuda Italia dengan erat bagai memeluk harta yang amat berharga. Menyalurkan segenap rasa yang terepresentasi oleh sintaksis semata. Betapa ia mengasihi pemuda lugu dalam dekapannya meski terkadang…

"Tapi, Alfred. Aku kan tidak pernah mencuri hati dalam tubuhmu."

… merusak suasana.

.

.

Owari

.

.

Glossary:

**Caffe-nero: **kopi hitam

**Minestrone: **sup kenegaraan Italia yang erbuat dari tomat segar, pasta tomat, saus tomat, daging dan bahan-bahan lain

**Kick and Rush: **gaya permainan sepakbola yang mengandalkan kecepatan dan cenderung keras. Banyak digunakan di Inggris dan Skotlandia

**Catenaccio: **gaya permainan sepakbola yang lebih kuat di areal pertahanan. Banyak digunakan di Italia

**Tifosi: **istilah untuk menyebut supporter di Italia

**Allenatore: **istilah untuk menyebut pelatih di Italia

Fiuh… akhirnya selesai juga meski dengan hasil yang ala kadarnya. Semoga Mama nggak kecewa ^^

Maaf kalau latar Italianya kurang terasa. Bicara soal Italia, yang ada di pikiran saya adalah kuliner dan serie A karena bawaan status saya sebagai mantan anak perhotelan yang pernah dijejali materi tentang kuliner Italia dan juga seorang footballovers.

Tentang San Siro dan Giuseppe Meazza, itu adalah sradion yang sama. Nama resminya adalah Giuseppe Meazza. Tapi karena nama ini diambil dari nama pemain Inter Milan, Milanisti (tiffosi AC Milan) lebih suka menyebutnya San Siro mengingat letaknya yang berada di distrik San Siro. Saya tidak perlu cerita tentang rivalitas dua raksasa sepakbola asal kota Milan, kan? v^^v

Ceritkan pada saya, apa yang ada di pikiran Anda setelah membaca fanfiksi ini. Review dan concrit akan saya nanti.

Molto grazie


End file.
